


When You Believe

by WendyBlake



Series: The glow of dawn [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blind Character, Family, Five Year Mission, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bones, Protective Kirk, Protective Spock, Romance, Slavery, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyBlake/pseuds/WendyBlake
Summary: " Elle se rappelait l’étreinte rassurante plus tôt, la dernière personne à l’avoir touchée, à l’avoir étreint comme cela, était sa Ko-mekh, elle se rappelait comment elle l’avait tenue en sécurité dans ses bras, la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, la dernière fois où elle avait ressenti l’amour et le réconfort à travers le contact d’un autre. Puis son corps avait été froid et elle n’avait plus jamais senti ni l’amour, ni la chaleur, ni la vie, à travers sa peau. Sa Ko-mekh n’était plus, et son Sa-mekh était parti lorsque T’Khasi était devenue noire. Depuis elle avait été toute seule, perdue dans l’obscurité et la douleur. Elle n’avait connu que le mal, la honte et la haine, depuis si longtemps, elle avait oublié ce qu’était l’amour, la tendresse ou la bienveillance, elle avait cessé même de penser à sa Ko-mekh, à son Sa-mekh ou à T’khasi, la maison. Le temps, la misère et la douleur avaient effacé leurs souvenirs.L’homme lui rappelait sa Ko-mekh et elle éprouvait le besoin illogique d’être étreint, d’être tenue. Il était illogique de souhaiter le réconfort, quand elle savait que tout ce que le contact provoquerait était la douleur. "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a sequence that you never learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077361) by [annataylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annataylor/pseuds/annataylor). 



> J'ai plein de choses à vous dire, pour commencer les deux fics en cours ne sont pas abandonnées, je suis désolée pour le temps de mise à jour, j'ai eu de grosses difficultés à écrire depuis le mois de mars, je continue de travailler sur la suite et les chapitres suivants finiront par arriver. Pour surmonter mon blocage j'ai commencé à écrire sur une idée qui me trottait en tête depuis longtemps, inspirée par une scène à la fin de " a sequence that you never learn " de annataylor, ça sera une série en plusieurs parties assez longues. 
> 
> Le personnage OC de la fic est un jeune enfant (je ne vous en dis pas plus vous la découvrirez dans la suite) et la première partie sera écrite principalement de son point de vue. La série aborde des thèmes très sombres, il y aura beaucoup d'angoisse, surtout dans la première partie, mais promis c'est une jolie histoire, et j'essayerai de rendre la lecture aussi agréable possible, néanmoins soyez attentifs aux avertissements généraux et aux avertissements des chapitres et ne vous mettez pas mal en lisant ceci. 
> 
> Avertissement : mention d'abus et de l'esclavage des enfants, il n'y aura pas de description graphique des abus, mais les éléments qui sont traités restent assez sombres et peuvent être des déclencheurs, il y a aussi beaucoup d'angoisse, faites attention à vous.
> 
> Star Trek et ses personnages sont la propriété de Gene Roddenberry et de la Paramount Pictures.

Allongée sur le métal froid, elle pouvait sentir à travers sa peau nue les vibrations de la plateforme. Il y avait un bruit de tambour à travers le sol, le bâtiment s’était mis soudainement à trembler, elle pouvait sentir le rythme erratique des percussions dans les murs, se répercutant à travers son corps, dans ses nerfs jusque dans son système nerveux, tapant en rythme avec la pulsation constante de la douleur crue dans son cerveau.

 

Une explosion proche la fit sursauter, elle se hissa péniblement sur ses genoux et recula en rampant aussi loin qu’elle pouvait du bruit. Elle entendait des voix crier à l’extérieur, des bruits de lutte et des tirs dans le couloir, les sons forts et aiguës blessaient sa tête et elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour assourdir le bruit. Les tirs cessèrent aussi vite qu’ils avaient commencé puis les pas se propagèrent dans le couloir, elle baissa ses mains lentement de ses oreilles, avec prudence, les voix parlaient encore mais à un volume plus faible, elle était trop épuisée pour prêter attention assez pour comprendre ce qu’ils disaient.

 

Elle entendit des pas venir à l’arrêt devant la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait, elle se recroquevilla dans le coin, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine avec ses bras. Une dizaine de secondes après que les pas se soient arrêtés devant la cellule, elle entendit le glissement de la porte, elle se serra un peu plus dans le mur. Elle savait qu’il était vain de tenter de résister, même si elle arrivait à tromper l’homme, elle était trop faible et petite pour le combattre, et elle ne pouvait pas courir hors de la pièce à cause de la chaîne, elle ne lui laissait pas assez de liberté pour atteindre l’extérieur de la cellule.

 

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, sa gorge était serrée et elle avait mal quand elle respirait, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de réguler sa respiration, serrant fermement ses paupières pour contenir ses larmes et se concentrant sur son souffle. Elle se rendit compte au bout de 27 secondes que l’intrus n’avait toujours pas bougé de la porte. Comme s’il avait attendu qu’elle reconnaisse sa présence, il pénétra enfin dans la chambre deux secondes plus tard. Elle sursauta un peu au son des pas faisant lentement leur chemin à l’intérieur de la petite cellule, l’homme s’arrêta à environ deux mètres de là où elle était accroupie contre le mur. Elle nota distraitement qu’elle n’avait pas entendu le bruit de fermeture de la porte.

 

« Bonjour, je suis le commandant Spock de l’USS Entreprise, nous sommes de Starfleet, nous sommes là pour vous aider. » Dit-il dans une voix basse et calme. Elle se méfiait, elle ne faisait pas confiance, elle savait que les paroles étaient des mensonges, c’étaient des ruses pour la tromper, lui faire croire qu’elle était en sécurité, pour la blesser ensuite. Elle entendit l’homme se déplacer et elle se força à rester immobile malgré le sentiment de terreur intense qui l’accablait et qui la poussait à se recroqueviller plus loin contre le mur, mais elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas bouger, elle ne devait pas combattre.

 

« Il n’y a rien à craindre. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? » Elle était habituée aux cris, aux menaces et aux insultes et le ton doux et ouvert de la question l’a surpris, elle sentit la hausse légère et incontrôlée d’un sourcil sur son front. Puis l’implication dans la phrase la rattrapa et elle tressaillit. Elle ne sortait pas de la chambre normalement, mais quand elle était commandée par un invité d’honneur, ou pour un groupe, elle était emmenée dans une autre pièce, assez grande pour accueillir plusieurs personnes. Elle frémit, elle espérait que c’était la première situation et non la deuxième. Elle était trop épuisée et son corps faisait trop mal pour qu’il puisse supporter les abus de plusieurs hommes. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait toujours pas répondu à la question, effrayée que son silence et son manque de réaction ne soit pris pour de la désobéissance elle hocha rapidement la tête avant de baisser son cou dans la soumission, elle porta une main à son collier.

 

« Je vais te libérer. » Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le mouvement de l’homme près d’elle. « N’ai pas peur. » Dit-il, quelque chose toucha son cou, elle se raidit, puis elle sentit soudain une vague de calme et de chaleur inonder son esprit. Elle haleta, surprise par les sensations, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Le haut de son corps tomba en avant et elle heurta quelque chose de dur, un bras glissa dans son dos et la tint doucement, l’étreinte n’était pas effrayante, ou elle l’était, mais elle se sentait en même temps en sécurité et protégée. Elle tremblait, ses yeux étaient ouverts et une larme froide tomba sur sa joue, elle glissa ses doigts sur son visage et l’essuya rapidement.

 

La main sur son cou se déplaça à l’arrière de sa nuque, les doigts agiles fouillèrent la serrure, détachant habilement le collier qui tomba par terre. Même si elle était libre, elle était trop choquée pour bouger. L’homme se détacha d’elle, la relâchant doucement sur le sol, les sentiments de chaleur et de calme disparurent avec le contact et elle était à nouveau terrifiée. Elle entendit le froissement du tissu, le bruit d’un vêtement qu’on enlève, elle connaissait trop bien la suite, elle recula dans la panique et son dos heurta le mur, elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

 

« Nam’uh hayal. Du calme. » Elle tressaillit en entendant les mots, la langue semblait résonner en elle, elle reconnaissait ces paroles mais leur sens lui échappait, c’était comme des éclairs d’une connaissance lointaine et qu’elle avait oublié. L’homme étranger était-il comme elle ? Cela expliquait les sensations qu’elle avait ressenti quand il avait touché sa peau, elle savait que ces émotions n’étaient pas venues d’elle. Mais qu’allait-il faire pour elle ? Elle entendit quelque chose se déplacer au dessus d’elle, ses pensées moururent, la peur et la panique glissant dans son esprit comme un feu dévorant, ses membres se raidirent mais elle essaya de forcer son corps à se relâcher, ils faisaient moins mal généralement quand elle n’essayait pas de résister.

 

Elle sentit le tissu sur sa tête, puis il fut tiré sur ses épaules, l’homme attrapa délicatement un de ses bras et le glissa dans une manche, il la relâcha ensuite, elle glissa mécaniquement son autre bras dans la deuxième manche, puis le vêtement tomba sur sa poitrine et elle tira la chemise jusqu’à qu’elle recouvre ses genoux. Elle serra ses bras autour de ses jambes, un peu perdue et perplexe, attendant de voir ce que l’homme allait faire pour elle maintenant.

 

« Comment t’appelles-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, encore une fois le ton doux de la question l’a surpris légèrement. Son ironie cependant ne lui échappa pas, elle savait qu’elle serait punie si elle ne répondait pas et si elle disait son nom elle serait punie aussi parce que les maîtres lui avaient interdit de l’utiliser. Depuis un certain temps elle considérait que parler était une dépense superflue d’énergie et un mal inutile et cette situation était une bonne illustration de quand il était préférable de garder le silence. 

 

Elle avait crié et supplié quand ils l’avaient blessé, mais ça faisait mal maintenant même de parler. Ils prenaient et faisaient toujours ce qu’ils voulaient avec elle. Elle répondait aux moindre de leurs besoins et satisfaisait leurs désirs les plus inavouables. Humiliée, dégradée, ils l’avaient rabaissée à un simple objet. Un objet ne parlait pas. Vocaliser sa souffrance ne semblait rien changer sinon accroître le plaisir qu’ils retiraient de son utilisation. Il était illogique sûrement de refuser de fonctionner correctement. Mais tout faisait trop mal et elle était fatiguée.

 

Elle se força à ne pas reculer, malgré la peur qui pulsait comme une blessure à travers tout son corps. Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs secondes, puis au bout d’une minute elle entendit quelque chose se déplacer, elle sursauta quand la main se posa sur son avant-bras. Sa panique et la terreur furent repoussés par les sentiments de sécurité et de paix projetés à travers le contact. Elle était, à nouveau, à la fois confuse, effrayée et aussi émerveillée par les sensations, le contact était… doux, sûr, réconfortant, il ne lui faisait pas de mal.

 

Elle se rappelait l’étreinte rassurante plus tôt, la dernière personne à l’avoir touchée, à l’avoir étreint comme cela, était sa Ko-mekh, elle se rappelait comment elle l’avait tenue en sécurité dans ses bras, la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, la dernière fois où elle avait ressenti l’amour et le réconfort à travers le contact d’un autre. Puis son corps avait été froid et elle n’avait plus jamais senti ni l’amour, ni la chaleur, ni la vie, à travers sa peau. Sa Ko-mekh n’était plus, et son Sa-mekh était parti lorsque T’Khasi était devenue noire. Depuis elle avait été toute seule, perdue dans l’obscurité et la douleur. Elle n’avait connu que le mal, la honte et la haine, depuis si longtemps, elle avait oublié ce qu’était l’amour, la tendresse ou la bienveillance, elle avait cessé même de penser à sa Ko-mekh, à son Sa-mekh ou à T’khasi, la maison. Le temps, la misère et la douleur avaient effacé leurs souvenirs.

 

L’homme lui rappelait sa Ko-mekh et elle éprouvait le besoin illogique d’être étreint, d’être tenue. Il était illogique de souhaiter le réconfort, quand elle savait que tout ce que le contact provoquerait était la douleur. Elle renifla, luttant contre les larmes accumulées derrière ses paupières. Elle sentit une traction douce sur son bras, elle fut attirée contre un torse, les bras solides tenant lâchement son dos de sorte qu’elle ne se sentait pas emprisonnée dans l’étreinte. « Il ne te sera fait aucun mal. Tu n’as plus rien à craindre. » Murmura la voix près de son oreille, elle sentit une main douce sur sa tête. Elle s’abandonna pendant un instant à l’étreinte et au sentiment de paix et à la chaleur transmis à travers le contact.

 

« Peux-tu marcher ? » Demanda-t-il doucement après un moment. Elle hocha la tête, elle était très fatiguée et son corps faisait mal, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait marcher, mais elle avait appris que non n’était jamais une réponse attendue par ses maîtres. Elle se mit prudemment debout, l’homme garda le contact sur son poignet et un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir, ses jambes vacillèrent et elle sentit les doigts serrer son bras, elle tressaillit, la main la relâcha immédiatement et elle gela. Ses épaules se courbèrent et son menton tomba sur sa poitrine, elle tremblait, son corps était raide et serré, tendu dans l’anticipation et la crainte.

 

Elle souffla quand rien ne se passa après que 30 secondes se soient écoulées, elle essaya de faire un pas expérimental en avant. Ses jambes étaient molles et la soutenaient à peine, elle s’effondra après avoir fait deux pas, elle jeta ses mains devant elle pour amortir l’impact, mais des bras forts l’attrapèrent avant qu’elle ne touche le sol et elle fut soulevée et portée près d’un buste. Elle poussa un cri faible de peur et lutta instinctivement contre les bras qui la tenaient, avant de se figer, puis de se recroqueviller en une boule serrée. Une vague de calme et de chaleur l’envahie et l’homme parla doucement à nouveau :

 

« Chut, Nam’uh hizhuk. Nam’uh hayal. Du calme. Je vais te porter, tout va bien. » Elle était surprise par l’absence de colère ou de réprimande, sa voix était douce et le murmure apaisant des émotions versées par le contact était comme un baume dans son esprit. Avant qu’elle ne puisse réfléchir plus à ce qui se passait, ils commencèrent à se déplacer hors de la chambre et sortirent dans le couloir. Il y avait des traces de pas un peu partout, ainsi que des bruits de voix qui parlaient doucement et des sons faibles de pleurs. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu’elle puisse identifier leur nombre ou dessiner une carte mentale de leurs positions et de leurs mouvements. Elle tremblait, sa respiration rapide et il y avait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, elle avait peur, elle s’enfonça dans la poitrine de l’homme, ses bras s’accrochant autour de son cou.

 

« Chut. Nam’uh hayal. Respire… Il n’y a rien à craindre. » Chuchota-t-il près de son oreille pour la rassurer, elle sentit la caresse douce d’une main dans ses cheveux. Elle perçut des pas se rapprochant de leur position, elle se crispa un peu, se recroquevillant dans le buste de l’homme comme si elle essayait de disparaître. « Monsieur Spock ? » Appela une voix, elle se rappelait que c’était par ce nom que l’homme s’était présenté à elle dans la cellule. Les pas s’arrêtèrent à une distance prudente. « Oh mon dieu… » Souffla le nouvel arrivant dans un murmure horrifié. « Est-elle… » Il ne termina pas sa question, les mots suspendus dans l’air, elle se demandait ce qu’il avait voulu demander, elle savait qu’il était illogique de trouver un silence angoissant.

 

« Capitaine » Répondit celui que l’autre avait appelé Spock, sa voix était légèrement plus forte que lorsqu’il s’adressait à elle mais elle avait encore cette douceur étrange. « Si nous avons terminés, je conseille d’organiser immédiatement le transport des enfants à bord de l’Entreprise. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, à part en de rares occasions ils n’étaient jamais mis en contact les uns avec les autres, bien qu’ils soient tous conscients de la présence des autres enfants. Pourquoi prenaient-ils tous les enfants et qu’allaient-ils faire pour eux ? Et qu’était l’endroit où ils les emmenaient ?

 

« Monsieur Spock » Parla l’autre voix, Spock l’avait appelé Capitaine, ça devait être le chef de leur groupe. « Prenez le lieutenant Davison et le lieutenant Evans et ramenez ces enfants à bord du vaisseau, je veux qu’ils soient tous examinés par un médecin et veillez à qu’ils soient installés confortablement et qu’on s’occupe bien d’eux. Je vais rester ici avec le reste de l’équipe de sécurité pour finir de traiter les prisonniers, les capteurs n’ont pas montré d’autres signes de vies, nous ne devrions pas rencontrer de problèmes, mais je resterai en contact avec la passerelle et je vous contacterai dès que je serais de retour à bord. »

 

« Très bien, Capitaine. » Répondit Spock et les pas s’éloignèrent. Elle sentit une caresse légère contre sa tempe, elle leva un peu son visage. « Nous allons être téléporté à bord d’un vaisseau spatial, il n’y a rien à craindre, la sensation du téléporteur peut être un peu étrange mais ça ne fera pas mal. » Elle hocha doucement du menton et enfouis à nouveau son visage dans l’épaule solide et chaude. Ils se déplacèrent, il y avait des traces de pas et des voix faibles qui parlaient pas très loin d’eux, elle discernait plusieurs voix qui appartenaient à des enfants. Elle écoutait distraitement les bruits autour d’eux tandis que Spock parlait à quelqu’un à travers le système de communication. Un moment plus tard elle sentit la chaleur l’envelopper et un fourmillement étrange dans ses membres, puis elle avait la sensation que son corps était désassemblées en toutes petites parties puis rassemblé.

 

Elle savait qu’ils avaient changé de lieu parce que la composition et l’odeur de l’atmosphère étaient différentes. La pièce ne sentait pas la moisissure, elle pouvait encore sentir les fluides corporels et la saleté incrustée dans sa peau, mais l’odeur ne flottait plus dans l’air comme un parfum étouffant. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle pouvait respirer plus facilement et la température était légèrement plus élevée. Le bruit de fond aussi était différent, si elle faisait abstraction du bruit environnant et qu’elle se concentrait elle pouvait entendre le grondement faible et ininterrompu des moteurs du vaisseau. Elle avait déjà voyagé sur des petits vaisseaux de type cargo et navette, mais elle n’avait jamais été sur un grand vaisseau. Elle se demandait si ce vaisseau était plus grand que les autres vaisseaux sur lesquels elle avait été et quelle taille il faisait.

 

Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions internes quand une voix forte parla soudain : « Tous ceux qui n’ont pas besoin d’être ici peuvent sortir, je veux que ces enfants soient emmenés à l’infirmerie immédiatement. Si vous avez autre part à être vous pouvez laisser les enfants aux soins des infirmières. » Elle avait tressailli au ton autoritaire et fort de la voix de l’homme, elle sentit une vague de sentiments de réconforts et de sécurité émaner de Spock et elle se détendit un peu, rassurée par le contact. Il déplaça une main sur le haut de sa tête. Dans la cacophonie de bruits et de corps en mouvements, elle ne sentit pas quelqu’un s’approcher d’eux.

 

« Commandant Spock, laissez-moi m’en occuper, je vais la prendre à l’infirmerie. » Elle se raidit et se recroquevilla au son proche de la voix, se serrant du mieux qu’elle pouvait dans le buste de l’homme. Les bras qui la tenaient se serrèrent autour d’elle et elle sentit qu’elle était déplacée en arrière, elle s’accrocha fermement au cou de Spock. Blottie contre son torse, elle sentit le grondement silencieux se construire dans sa poitrine et vibrer à travers son corps. « Merci infirmière Chapel, mais je vais l’apporter moi-même. » Le grondement contenu dans la voix sévère et le ton brusque était assez perceptible pour faire arrêter le mouvement de la femme, elle entendit les traces de pas reculer.

 

Elle sentit qu’ils se déplaçaient, ils devaient être sorti de la salle parce que les voix étaient de moins en moins fortes à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient du transporteur et il y avait moins de traces de pas ici. Elle se détendit dans la poitrine de l’homme, les sentiments de calme et de chaleur qui coulaient à travers le contact la faisaient sentir illogiquement à l’aise et en sécurité. Elle essayait de lutter contre la fatigue et la sensation d’engourdissement dans son corps, mais elle était tellement fatiguée, elle avait à peine assez d’énergie pour rester éveillée, elle ne savait pas combien elle pouvait supporter encore. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’ils attendaient d’elle, mais elle savait qu’ils ne lui laisseraient pas de repos tant qu’elle n’aurait pas fait ce qu’ils voulaient. Elle espérait que ça ne serait pas trop long. Son corps faisait déjà tellement mal, elle était si fatiguée et elle était dans un endroit inconnu et effrayant, avec des gens qu’elle ne connaissait pas, et elle avait tellement peur.

 

« Personne ne va te faire du mal, tu n’as rien à craindre. Tu peux dormir maintenant si tu veux. » Répondit l’homme à ses pensées, elle sentit des doigts doux sur son visage et une nouvelle vague de calme et de repos coula sur elle. Enveloppée dans la chaleur et l’étreinte rassurante, son corps se détendit et ses pensées se calmèrent, bercée par les murmures doux de la présence dans sa tête elle sombra dans le premier repos pacifique qu’elle avait eu depuis des années.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit lexique des termes vulcains utilisés (je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la langue vulcaine j'ai utilisé un dictionnaire de vulcain, n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai écris n'importe quoi) :
> 
> Nam'uh hayal : calme-toi  
> Ko-mekh : mère  
> Sa-mekh : père  
> T'Khasi : Un autre nom de la planète vulcain  
> Nam'uh hizhuk : restez tranquille


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle n'est plus dans la cellule, elle se souvient avoir été emportée de la prison par un vulcain du nom de Spock qui l'a amenée sur un vaisseau de la Fédération, elle est seule à présent, dans un lieu inconnu et aux milieux d'étrangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite de cette histoire, désolé pour le temps un peu long (mais vous avez de la chance c'était moins long comme mise à jour que sur mes autres fanfics) bref si vous ne lisez pas mes autres fics (ce qui est bien votre droit d'ailleurs vous faite ce que vous voulez) et que vous n'avez pas lu le message il y aura des mises à jour plus régulières à partir de maintenant (enfin ça a commencé depuis le début du mois d'août) avec un nouveau chapitre de fanfic toutes les deux ou une semaine (ça dépend de mon irl, de la difficulté du chapitre etc. mais jusqu'à maintenant j'ai réussi à me tenir à max deux semaines). Merci pour ceux qui ont lu le précédent chapitre et celui-ci, j'espère que vous appréciez cette histoire n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques (je sais que le point de vue peut être un peu perturbant mais c'est comme ça c'était un choix personnel d'écriture et qui me va donc je compte continuer comme ça, cela dit je pense que je ferais peut-être une fanfic annexe dans la série où je mettrais les points de vues d'autres personnages de certains passages de l'histoire, donc si voulez voir des passages du point de vue d'un des personnages vous pouvez le demander en commentaire). Aussi je vous rassure le personnage de l'enfant parle plus par la suite, mais pour l'instant elle est un peu effrayée. 
> 
> Avertissement : De l'angoisse et des thèmes sombres, mention de la maltraitance et d'abus passés, et le sujet de la mort est beaucoup évoqué ainsi que le suicide de manière implicite, lisez avec précaution.
> 
> Star Trek appartient à Gene Roddenberry

Son corps n'était jamais détendu et son esprit n'était jamais inactif pendant qu’elle dormait. Elle gardait une attention continuelle à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était attentive, consciente du moindre son, mouvement ou sensation et elle pouvait se réveiller au moindre signe d'une menace ou d'un danger. La douleur en général l'aidait à ne pas tomber dans un sommeil trop profond, c'était une constante, dans son corps et à travers ses sensations. S'endormir trop profondément était dangereux, parce qu'elle pouvait se faire surprendre, elle devait rester alerte, même dans le sommeil. C'était là aussi, dans le sommeil profond, que surgissaient les monstres et les cauchemars. Elle trouvait que la réalité était assez horrible pour ne pas être poursuivies par ses manifestations subconscientes lorsqu'elle était endormie.

 

Elle devait être épuisée, parce qu'elle luttait pour garder conscience. Mais, à mesure qu'elle luttait, elle sentait ses forces et sa volonté s'affaiblir et son esprit glisser, s'éloigner de plus en plus de la réalité. Ses sens et sensations avaient été assourdies, elle sentait encore la douleur, comme un faisceau chaud, et non plus brûlant, à travers son corps, mais elle était plus diffuse, elle avait été déplacée en arrière plan, mise à l'écart de sa conscience. Comme si la même force qui la tenait sous le sommeil absorbait en même temps une partie de sa douleur et la tenait à l'écart. Il y avait aussi une sorte de voile, entre sa conscience et le monde extérieur, elle pouvait entendre des brides de voix qui parlaient parfois, le bruit des pas sur le sol, mais le son paraissait lointain et était étouffé, comme isolé derrière un mur.

 

La douleur dans sa tête avait aussi disparue. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était complètement partie, il lui semblait qu'elle avait été là depuis presque toujours. Elle savait logiquement qu'elle n'avait été là que depuis 6,2 ans, et qu'elle avait empiré il y a 3,7 ans, quand sa Ko-Mekh avait été tuée, et elle avait 7,8 ans, mais, au bout des années elle avait fini par penser que garder une trace du temps n'était pas vraiment utile quand il ne semblait pas que sa situation aller pouvoir évoluer. Penser au temps et se souvenir, se remémorer les anniversaires de la mort de ses parents, de la destruction de sa planète, de son enlèvement, de la première fois qu'elle avait été battue ou forcée, et de toutes les autres fois, ne lui apportait que de la détresse. Quand se souvenir du passé ne lui avait plus donné aucun réconfort, elle avait commencé oublier.

 

Elle s'était habituée au fil du temps à la sensation dans sa tête, c'était une douleur crue et constante dans son cerveau, comme si des bouts de son esprit avaient été arrachés, il lui semblait cependant que son état se détériorait depuis un moment. Elle ne savait pas s'il était utile de s'en préoccuper et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse guérir elle-même son esprit. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas accès aux soins nécessaires, et si elle venait à mourir, ce que l’affaiblissement général et continu de son état laissait à craindre, ça ne pourrait sûrement pas être pire que de vivre ainsi, en étant utilisée comme un objet pour assouvir les pulsions animales de ces hommes. Elle avait combattu pendant longtemps contre ses sentiments, mais elle était si fatiguée maintenant, elle n’avait pu la force de lutter, ni de résister contre l'attraction du désespoir. La perspective de vivre était plus angoissante que celle de mourir et la mort au moins viendrait mettre fin à ses souffrances.

 

Mais, pour l'heure, la douleur s'était tue, elle savait, elle sentait qu'elle était encore là, mais elle avait diminué à un murmure diffus, une sorte de fantôme de la sensation habituelle. Elle sentait une autre présence dans le fond de son esprit, c'était quelque chose d'étranger, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pourtant, ce n'était pas effrayant. Le contact avait quelque chose de familier, il lui rappelait vaguement avant, quand Ko-mekh touchait son esprit quand elle était un jeune enfant, c'était rassurant, chaleureux, doux, bienveillante, sûr. C'était une sensation bizarre, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint pacifiquement un autre esprit. Elle se rappelait avec effroi la créature télépathe qui avait utilisé sa télépathie pour la blesser mentalement, la forçant à revivre ses pires souvenirs encore et encore, il avait projeté des images odieuses dans son esprit et il l'avait obligée à sentir ses émotions pendant qu'il avait blessé son corps.

 

Elle était souvent la seule esclave télépathe et bien que les clients télépathes étaient rares, elle leur était toujours proposée à cause de ses capacités télépathiques et de sa sensibilité empathique, elle avait crut comprendre que cette dernière était peu commune chez un vulcain. Ils ne faisaient pas le plus mal à son corps, mais ils blessaient toujours beaucoup son esprit. Cela dit, elle n'était pas non plus à l'abri avec les espèces non-télépathiques. Elle entendait souvent à cause du contact peau à peau des pensées ou elle sentait les émotions des hommes quand ils la blessaient. Ils avaient des pensées odieuses, les images dans leurs têtes étaient effrayantes et dégoûtantes et les émotions qu'ils poussaient en elle la rebutaient. Elle détestait entrer en contact avec leurs esprits, mais elle ne savait pas contrôler sa télépathie ou protéger son esprit pour éviter les transferts émotionnels ou de pensées. Elle avait essayé de construire des boucliers, pour empêcher les êtres télépathiques de pénétrer dans son esprit, mais ils avaient été balayés aussi facilement qu'une dune de sable par le vent.

 

Elle sentit une marée chaude engloutir ses pensées et au lieu de retomber dans les ténèbres, qui occupaient habituellement son esprit, elle était bercée dans la lumière douce et dorée de l'esprit étranger. C'était apaisant et calme, elle ignorait le temps, puis, progressivement, elle sentit la présence reculer et se retirer de son esprit, elle se réduisit à une sensation vague et lointaine. Pendant un court moment elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'en allait, sa tête n'était sûrement pas le paysage le plus agréable et peut-être la présence ne pouvait pas supporter d'y demeurer longtemps. Puis, soudainement, toute son attention fut dirigée vers la douleur familière qui brûlait à nouveau dans son corps. La panique envahit ses pensées, elle chercha frénétiquement la présence dans le fond de son esprit, elle sentit quelque chose, mais c'était trop vague, trop petit, pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper. La douleur coula comme du feu à l'intérieur de son crâne et elle était à nouveau entourée des ténèbres. Effrayée elle s'accrocha au faible sentiment de conscience, luttant contre l'endormissement, elle orienta son attention sur ses sensations extérieures, elle était entourée par la douleur, le bruit et des sentiments qui lui étaient étrangers, elle essaya de bloquer ces derniers, elle trouva qu'il était moins difficile de le faire, elle força son esprit à la surface.

 

Alors qu’elle était normalement rapide à s’éveiller, elle trouvait qu’elle avait beaucoup de mal à quitter son état endormi, elle manquait son attention habituelle, et elle avait des difficultés à analyser son environnement. Elle sentait que son corps était allongé sur une surface douce, un lit, comme celui des maîtres quand elle était emmenée dans leurs chambres, elle se raidit et ses poings se serrèrent sur le matelas. Ce n’était pas l’odeur des chambres des maîtres cependant, il y avait un parfum qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas, il était un peu piquant et désagréable mais l’odeur n’était pas trop agressive, ça sentait quelque chose de propre et elle ne sentait pas l’odeur de sueur ou de saleté qui flottait habituellement. L’air aussi était sec et il faisait plus chaud, alors que la maison des maîtres était généralement plus humide et froide, elle tremblait toujours dans sa cellule parce qu’il ne faisait pas assez chaud et elle n’avait même pas de couverture ou de vêtement pour se réchauffer. Elle remarqua alors qu’elle était habillée, elle portait une tunique à manche longue qui descendait jusqu’à ses cuisses, instinctivement elle tira sur le bas pour la descendre sur ses genoux, le tissu était doux et agréable sous ses doigts.

 

Elle retourna son attention sur son environnement après avoir observé sa tenue, elle entendait des voix faibles, qui parlaient à quelques mètres de là où elle était allongée, elle ne reconnaissait pas les voix, et une brume inhabituelle semblait altérer son esprit car elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle retint son instinct de se recroqueviller dans le lit, ne voulant pas que son mouvement alerte les présences étrangères, elle ne risquait pas d’être blessée normalement tant qu’elles ne s’approchaient pas du lit. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait et elle commençait à éprouver un léger sentiment de panique à ce sujet. Elle se remémora les évènements récents, elle se souvenait que la maison des maîtres avait été attaquée, quelqu'un était entré dans sa cellule et l'avait libérée, il avait parlé en vulcain et elle se rappelait qu’il s’était appelé Spock. Il lui avait donné le vêtement et lui avait permis de s’habiller, puis il l’avait fait sortir de la prison, ils s'étaient téléporté à bord d’un vaisseau et la dernière chose dans elle se souvenait c'était qu'elle était transportée à l'infirmerie et Spock lui disait de dormir. C’était l’esprit de Spock qu’elle avait senti dans le sien, elle reconnaissait sa présence, elle avait eu plusieurs impressions de son esprit quand Spock l'avait touchée dans la cellule, il avait été dans sa tête et il l'avait aidé à se calmer. Mais, ensuite, il s'était éloigné et elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti, et si, ni quand, il reviendrait. Peut-être avait-il trouvé que le contact avec son esprit avait été horrible ? Peut-être était-il dégoûté par les choses qu'il avait vu dans ses pensées ? Il devait de toute façon avoir sûrement mieux à faire que de rester avec elle.

 

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l’espérer, l’espoir était inutile et source de continuelle déceptions et de trahisons, mais elle souhaitait qu'il revienne, même s'il ne voulait plus toucher son esprit. Elle n'avait pas cru ce qu’il avait dit, les mots étaient toujours utilisés pour blesser ou pour mentir. Mais, elle n’avait senti aucun mensonge, ni tromperie dans ses pensées, il aurait pu dissimuler ses mauvaises intentions, mais il ne l’avait pas blessé quand il l’avait touché, il ne s’était pas mis en colère contre elle quand elle était restée silencieuse ou quand elle avait trébuché parce qu’elle était trop faible pour marcher hors de la cellule, et elle s'était sentie rassurée et protégée dans ses bras. Il l’avait étreint, lui avait murmuré des mots de réconforts quand elle avait eu peur, elle avait senti ses instincts de protection quand la femme s’était approchée d’eux après qu’ils s’étaient téléportés sur le vaisseau, elle s’était sentie en sécurité, protégée et réconfortée pour la première fois depuis des années. Ko-Mekh était la dernière personne à l’avoir étreint, à l’avoir fait sentir ainsi. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était, de se sentir en sécurité dans une étreinte, de sentir la bienveillance chez un autre esprit, d'être touchée sans que cela fasse mal. Elle sentit les larmes commencer à se former dans ses yeux, elle serra fermement les paupières pour s’empêcher de pleurer. Il était parti à présent, elle était à nouveau seule. Elle était habituée à la solitude, la solitude était préférable, elle n’était pas blessée lorsqu’elle était seule.

 

Elle fut alertée par le son soudain de pas qui se rapprochaient du lit. Elle ne trembla pas et ne sursauta pas, elle retint le gémissement de peur et de surprise qui faillit lui échapper. Son corps était raide et tendu mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle essayait de calculer rapidement dans sa tête ses chances d'évasion, elle ne sentait pas de liens sur ses poignets ou sur sa gorge et ses jambes n’étaient pas retenues, elle pourrait tenter de s'enfuir. Mais, une fois sortie du lit elle n'avait aucune voie d'évacuation, elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, elle ignorait la configuration de la pièce, elle ne savait pas où étaient les sorties ni où elle pourrait essayer de se cacher. Elle devait aussi prendre en compte les autres personnes dans la pièce, si elle pouvait courir rapidement et se faufiler dans des endroits étroits où elle serait temporairement à l’abri, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s’échapper suffisamment vite, et bien qu'elle utilisait le son pour se diriger, elle ne pouvait pas voir son environnement et elle ne pouvait pas détecter tous les obstacles, elle risquait d’être prise avant d’avoir pu gagner une cachette sûre. De plus, aux vues de son état affaibli, elle n’était même pas certaine de réussir à faire deux pas hors de ce lit sans s’effondrer.

 

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais dans la maison des maîtres elle serait punie et sévèrement battue si elle tentait de s’échapper ou de résister, sans plus d’informations elle devait partir du principe que la même punition devrait être appliquée pour des infractions similaires ici. Il y avait trop de variables inconnues et un risque trop important qu’elle se fasse attraper pour tenter une évasion. Mais, néanmoins, si elle le pouvait, elle devrait essayé d’explorer plus tard ses environs, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait ici ni quand elle serait renvoyée à la maison des maîtres, mais si elle devait demeurer pendant un certain temps, il pourrait être utile qu’elle apprenne les caractéristiques spatiales de son nouvel environnement. Elle en aurait besoin si elle devait fuir rapidement ou se cacher.

 

Pendant les quelques secondes qu’elle avait passé à calculer le pourcentage de succès d’un plan d’évasion, et à imaginer toutes les façons dont ça pourrait potentiellement mal tourner avant de décider qu’il était préférable qu’elle s’abstienne de l’essayer avec si peu d’informations et dans son état actuel, les pas s’étaient rapprochés et s’étaient arrêtés à côté du lit. Elle était attentive à tous les bruits ou mouvements dans son environnement proche, ses poings étaient serrés contre ses côtés et son corps était douloureusement crispé.

 

« Il n'y a pas de raison de craindre. » Parla une voix grave reconnaissable, son ton était doux et il semblait prudent, une vague de soulagement la traversa quand elle reconnut sa voix, apaisant un peu la peur dans son esprit et l’anxiété dans son corps et diminuant la tension intense de ses membres, elle se détendit très légèrement et elle trembla imperceptiblement. Il s’approcha lentement du lit et toucha son bras, elle tressaillit un peu au contact soudain sur sa peau. Il du sentir le besoin, l’espoir et la peur dans ses pensées parce qu’il s’empressa de la rassurer.

 

« Je suis là, je ne pars pas. » Dit-il doucement. Bien qu’elle n’aurait jamais ouvertement demandé une telle chose, entre autre parce qu’elle avait sûrement déjà deviné une partie de la réponse, elle se demanda pourquoi il était initialement parti. Il tourna doucement sa main et ouvrit délicatement ses doigts, elle se rendit compte avec un peu de retard que ses mains étaient toujours serrées en poing, elle s’appliqua à les desserrer, il plaça un verre lourd dans sa main et referma ses doigts autour avant de remonter à son poignet.

 

« C'est de l'eau, tu peux boire. » Expliqua-t-il, elle sentit le haussement surpris de ses sourcils à la réalisation qu’il était, en fait, allé lui chercher à boire, puis elle se rendit compte qu’il avait répondu indirectement à la question silencieuse qu’elle avait formulé seulement dans ses pensées. Elle devrait sûrement être inquiète qu’il ait lu dans son esprit mais, elle était trop fatiguée pour être préoccupée par un télépathe qui faisait de la télépathie. Elle tint le verre soigneusement pour ne pas renverser son contenu alors qu’elle se redressait un peu dans le lit, Spock avait relâché son poignet et avait passé son bras dans son dos, elle avait sursauté au contact inattendu, ne comprenant pas très bien les intentions derrière l’action, elle avait presque lâché le verre mais Spock avait rapidement placé une main sous la sienne pour le retenir et l’empêcher de tomber. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment, tendue et raide, il ne bougea pas non plus, le bras offrant une barrière solide contre son dos, finalement, quand il ne se déplaça pas et que rien ne semblait venir de mauvais du contact après 47,6 secondes elle s’en désintéressa et tourna son attention sur la boisson.

 

Elle souleva un peu le verre et baissa légèrement la tête pour flairer son contenu, afin de vérifier s’il n’y avait pas de la drogue ou du poison dedans, elle ne détecta aucun parfum suspect. Prudemment, comme si elle avait peur que le verre lui soit arraché des mains, elle le leva à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée, l’eau était fraîche et avait bon goût, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre une autre gorgée, le liquide apaisait la brûlure dans sa gorge, elle but finalement tout le contenu du verre. Elle aurait peut-être du économiser un petit peu d’eau pour plus tard, mais elle était réellement assoiffée et rien ne lui assurait que la boisson ne serait pas reprise et qu’elle pourrait à nouveau y accéder. Il reprit le verre dans sa main après qu'elle ait fini de boire, elle inclina légèrement la tête, le remerciant silencieusement pour le don de l'eau. Au lieu de se rallonger elle s'assit au bout du lit, elle se recroquevilla, ramenant ses jambes contre son corps et enroulant ses bras protectivement autour d’elle.

 

« Il est logique de demander à boire quand tu es assoiffée et de la nourriture quand tu es affamée. » Expliqua-t-il. Elle frissonna un peu, il dut le voir parce qu’il demanda : « As-tu froid ? » Elle secoua la tête, baissant le visage dans la honte. Elle sentit des doigts sur sa joue et la caresse légère de son esprit contre le sien, les souvenirs qui étaient à l’avant-garde de ses pensées furent repoussés, ainsi que sa honte et la peur et elle sentit le calme, la bienveillance et la sécurité à travers le contact. Il maintint la connexion pendant un moment, l’aidant à se calmer et à se stabiliser, avant de parler avec douceur.

 

« Il nous serait plus facile de communiquer si nous connaissions votre nom. Peux-tu me dire comment tu t’appelles ? » Demanda-t-il sans enlever ses doigts sur son visage. Elle n’avait pas répondu quand il lui avait demandé dans la cellule, mais elle n’était plus dans la cellule et il l’avait aidé et avait pris soin d’elle alors elle était un peu plus disposée à lui faire confiance. Cependant, elle était trop effrayée par les autres présences dans la pièce pour lui parler. Il devait sentir ses doutes et son angoisse à travers la connexion, bien qu’il ne puisse pas en lire les raisons à ce niveau de contact, mais il ne la pressa pas et ne l’interrogea pas, lui laissant le temps dont elle avait besoin. Elle sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de tendre une main hésitante pour son visage, sa main qui n’était pas sur sa joue prit doucement son poignet et le guida jusqu’à que ses doigts entrent en contact avec la peau. Elle transmit une seule pensée à travers la connexion.

 

_T’Meï_


End file.
